dragon_queenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Queen: Book One-Scarlet Reign
Dragon Queen: Scarlet Reign is the first and currently only book in the Dragon Queen series. It is a fantasy adventure novel written by Ink Rose (a.k.a. Anastasia Snyder). Synopsis When an army of vicious dragons attacks Princess Aelwen and the peaceful land of Eveanor, she finds her kingdom and family on the brink of destruction. With escape only found by becoming a cursed dragon, Aelwen must find a way to undo the transformation and restore her land to its former glory by defeating the beastly legions and their monstrous empress. In her quest for victory, Aelwen unlocks the secrets of the land, finds refuge within a mysterious tribe, and befriends a knowledgeable, yet reluctant companion, Gerel. And so begins the scarlet reign... Author Info Ink Rose™(Anastasia Snyder) is the teen founder of Ink Rose, Inc. She is a successful Digital Illustrator, Voice Actress, and Online Video Producer. An artist, writer, and voice actress, she is well known for multiple narrated story series she has created for her YouTube audience of over 100,000 subscribers. On the artistic side of things, she is an avid digital illustrator, and works heavily with programs like Photoshop and Illustrator. She attends and speaks at conventions where she showcases and sells prints of her work. Currently, she is working on writing and illustrating her original series “Dragon Queen” which is set to be a three book series. In terms of voice acting, she has performed in multiple fan dubs of comics and video games. She is filming a series, Behind the Beta, which features interviews with various “unsung heroes” in the video game industry. Her goal is to become a professional writer and a concept artist for video game companies. http://inkroseinc.com Inspiration The novel's setting has many inspired elements from a variety of other series. They include League of Legends, Legend of Zelda, Star Wars, Skyrim, Ori and the Blind Forest, Lord of the Rings, Rayman Legends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic(This includes Ink Rose's old MLP headcanons), Narnia, World of Warcraft, and Mass Effect . There are reminiscent aspects from all of these series, combined with a lot of originality, humor, character development, settings, and a whole lot of other factors. Examples being how Star Wars gave inspiration for the amount of worldbuilding throughout the series, and how Legend of Zelda inspired the fantasy action adventure feeling of the story. There can even be comparisons to characters from MLP, given the emotional scenes with characters struggling with a persistent problem to where they slowly grow and develop to overcome it. One example being how Princess Aelwen worked her way up throughout the story to overcome the struggles she was forced to deal with after experiencing the Capitol being attacked by dragons at the beginning of the story. This can be reminiscent of the MLP episode, A Canterlot Wedding, where another protagonist, Twilight Sparkle had to work with what little she had and embraced the importance of friendship to fend off the invasion of the changelings. All in all, the series takes a very nice approach to combining both nostalgia and originality to form a fine retro series. Truly a massive and fun series that will have fans of the various inspired series recognize the influence. Overall, this is a great series that remains fresh and fun to read in spite of how there is only one book as of yet. Category:Works